Pain is only a matter of the mind
by wannabe witch11
Summary: sequel to it hurts bad, what happens after Lily and James survive? Will their family fall apart? what about Remus and Sirius and Peter. Pain is only a matter of the mind and Lily is determined to no longer feel that pain.
1. My son

**A/N: okay!! Here it is!! The sequel! Tada!**

After the initial shock and inevitable tears James curled up beside Lily in her hospital bed and there they lay perfectly at peace with Harry and Wakeley snuggled in between them completely lost to the world.

Dumbledore had discussed with James and Lily what their options were which were scarce. For their own protection Dumbledore insisted that the Potters stay in hiding and let everyone believe that they had died. He explained to them how he believed that Voldemort had not died. And so with many tears Lily agreed to let her first born child be raised by her sister who would also believe her to be dead. James and her would raise Wakeley in a cottage in the forbidden forest. At first they both were very resistant until they learned of Dumbledore's intentions. The cottage would be built deep in the forest, fortified with every defensive spell there was, with wards against harmful creatures and even the centaurs had agreed to help guard this human family. Dumbledore would erase every person who had memory of what truly happened until the time came to reveal the Potters. However, what Albus did not realize was that he would not receive this opportunity for sixteen years.

--ten years later--

Lily sat in her small garden behind the cottage she, James and Wakeley shared. She pulled weeds furiously from the ground and roughly wiped the tears from her face. Her baby was going to be in Hogwarts the next day! The small one year old child she didn't know a thing about! She had had a Daily Prophet delivered since the day they began their life in that damned cottage and of course not a scrap of news turned up. But Wormtail had been sent to Azkaban after Dumbledore insisted that Sirius have a trial and then testified against Pettigrew. She hadn't had any correspondence at all as only Dumbledore knew of her continued life and he wouldn't dare risk her family for anything.

James wasn't happy. She could see it. He wasn't meant to be cooped up in a tiny cottage in the middle of the forest! He wanted to run! He wanted to fight! He wanted to fly! It was just like the order all over again but worse. Everyone thought that they were dead including their only son! The tears cascaded into the soil dampening the ground around her beautiful flowers.

Each day, each hour, each minute had crept by while all she could think of was her son. That evening she couldn't eat. She felt sick and noticed that James had been crying too. But he would never admit it. A lump formed in the back of Lily's mind as she thought of this. Over the years James had become more and more quiet and more and more reserved. He hardly confided in her any longer. It was as if he had turned to stone, hard and cold. After supper James shuffled off into some room to brood and Wakeley gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before running to her bedroom to play. They had never had another child. It just didn't seem right, as if they'd be trying to replace Harry, which was the last thing they wanted to do. And it would be a hassle to Dumbledore. How would he be able to explain a dead woman walking into the castle to give birth? Lily sighed wistfully as she thought of the son she longed to hold and love. But as she levitated the dirty dishes to the sink, a brilliant thought entered her mind. Dumbledore had made it possible to apparate from inside their cottage to the edge of the forest in case of emergencies and James still kept his invisibility cloak tucked safely under the mattress. Lily remembered the times when he used to hide beneath it and then scare the wits out of her when he'd appear out of nowhere. A tiny sob escaped her throat as she remembered that time when they had been so in love.

The next night as James did some yard work Lily crept up the stairs and located the cloak. She slipped it around her body and apparated from the spot. No one in the house hear or suspected a thing.

She appeared near Hagrid's hut, though no one would no it as she was invisible. She sprinted across the familiar lawns as the sun sunk lower and lower. She slipped into the entrance hall and slunk into a dark corner of the loud and jovial Great Hall. She beamed as she looked around at the room, the enchanted ceilings, ghosts and teachers as if she were a first year all over again. Oh how she missed Hogwarts! But before she could continue in her musings McGonagall announced the sorting and Lily had to hold in her eager squeal as the young students were ushered into the room.

Her eyes searched the crowd but not for long because she knew him the moment her eyes gazed upon his face. He was the spitting image of his father at eleven but her stunning eyes. She couldn't breath she was ecstatic and her entire being shook with the effort of restraining herself from consuming him in an enormous embrace and refusing to let him go. But she did resist the temptation. In fact she stood stock still until they called the name Potter, Harry. But it did not matter that she squealed in delight at hearing his name because the hall had broken out in whispers. She grinned proudly at her son and at his name. She hadn't heard that name in years. It was simply too painful for James or Her to mention him. Wakeley didn't even know she had a brother.

He stepped forward timidly and she longed to comfort and encourage him. Merlin knows the way he's been brought up! But he sat on the stool and the sorting hat deliberated for some time and Lily became worried. She didn't want her baby falling in with the wrong crowd. But just as her worry began to peak the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' and her little boy scurried off to sit at the table of brave Gryffindors. Lily was so proud and overwhelmingly happy tears splashed from her eyes and she nearly forgot that she needed to stay invisible. The one glance of her son and the fact that she now knew something about him, she now had something to hold onto, was enough. And in all the celebrations no one noticed a brilliant flash of red hair appear from no where and instantly disappear near the entrance but an especially glum potions master.


	2. Tears

**A/N: Hey guys! So last chapter was like SUPER depressing! Sorry for all you peoples looking for fluff! I didn't originally plan it that way but as I wrote it just turned in that direction and I thought it fit. I mean, imagine being stuck at a cottage in the middle of the forbidden forest, not seeing your friends or anyone for ten years, knowing that your only son isn't being treated well and knowing that everyone thinks your dead. Pretty depressing. This wasn't one of Dumbledore's best decisions! But we all make mistakes! And don't worry! We'll get our old James back soon enough!**

Snape blinked his eyes quickly and rubbed them but could not convince himself he was seeing things. He muttered quick apologies and excuses to his fellow professors and hurried to the door. He ran and soon could here the panting of a fellow, invisible, runner. He opened his eyes wide and searched the grounds looking for another glimpse of the woman he was sure was there. But soon she had lost him and he despaired. It was already dark and he sat down on the damp grass and wept. He hadn't wept in years but now he openly wept. He seemed to have been so close! How could he have let her get away yet again?

Lily reached the edge of the forest completely unaware of her pursuer. She beamed as she spun on the spot and appeared again in her kitchen. In her glee she had carelessly apparated and landed on top of the kitchen table, lost her balance and crashed to the floor. Within moments two very weary figures ran into the room and the larger, male one lifted her from the floor and embraced her.

"Where've you been?" James gasped as he pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. She could see that he had been crying and the look of genuine concern in his eyes brought Lily back to simpler times. And she knew that James still loved her, he just showed it differently now. But the way he gently held her while his eyes searched hers fiercely was definitely one of his old ways of showing it.

"The Welcoming feast was tonight." She stated simply. He let go of her in shock and his hands dropped to his sides and he stared blankly into her teary but beaming expression. Wakeley just looked blankly back and forth between the two.

"What feast? Where?" She questioned. Then a faint smile crept onto James face and the slight gesture alighted his features.

"There's something we need to tell you Wakeley."

They sat her down and explained Hogwarts and Dumbledore and such. But then they came to the hard part.

"There was a man… named Voldemort…" Lily attempted but couldn't finish.

"It's all very complicated." her father tried to explain.

"He was a very bad, bad man." Lily added.

"yes, did terrible things." James continued.

"Most won't even say his name!" Lily said as they both tried their best to stall.

"Would one of you spit it out already? What did he do?" their exasperated daughter groaned. They both heaved heavy sighs and tried their best to explain their very complicated predicament. How she had a brother, how everyone thought they were dead, and how she could never, ever tell anyone else. She sat their soaking in the overload of information for a few moments before asking, "I have a brother?"

Her parents nodded.

"In fact he looks just like you except with black hair and green eyes." Lily chuckled.

James turned to her his eyes wide in wonderment.

"You SAW him?" he asked incredulously. She nodded and beamed as her eyes teared up. She took his hand in hers.

"He's beautiful James," she sniffled. James pulled her into an embrace before quickly rising to dash up the stairs to their bedroom. Wakeley crawled into her mothers lap and cuddled her head into her chest. Lily then realized how late it was. It took so long to explain everything it was nearly ten! Then James came bounding into the room clutching an old piece of parchment. And of course Lily knew it at once. The Marauders Map!

James sat down at the kitchen table beside Lily and Opened the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said as Lily chortled in the background. The ridiculous password still got at her. James' lips turned up a bit at the corners but he continued.

They searched the parchment for Harry's name as Wakeley's soft breathing kept them silent to keep from waking her. When James found it he had a quick intake of breath before he turned back to Lily and smiled sadly before stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. Then he abruptly stood and left the room. Lily shut the map and carried Wakeley off to her bedroom not knowing where to go from there.


	3. Laughter again

**A/N: Ok I'm stuck guys. Give me some advice. What do you all want to see happen? Please review guys! I promise I'll update more often and with longer chapters if you guys review! **

**This is a chapter for Katherine! You know who you are! Love ya girl!**

James was sick of crying. He had been torn up for ten years now and he was sick of it! He knew he had been treating Lily differently for a long time now and he saw how hurt she looked. But he simply didn't know what to do. So their life went on. James begged Lily not to return to the castle. He knew they couldn't go, not until they were instructed to do so by Dumbledore. So the weeks passed and The Potters waited patiently. Wakeley often asked questions about her brother which her parents simply couldn't answer. They didn't know him.

Christmas rolled around and Lily was excited. Dumbledore conceded to allow Lily and James to go Christmas shopping if they went in disguise. So the morning of the 18th Lily got up early and made a delicious breakfast. She and James spent the morning on their disguises. Lily giggled and James laughed heartily as they goofed off. James gave lily a handlebar mustache and Lily gave James an enormous nose. Back and forth their magical banter went until they were both on the floor in hysterics, completely unrecognizable and looking ridiculous. A small head peeked around the doorway and a tiny voice cut through the laughter.

"Mum? Dad?" Wakeley asked timidly. "There's something downstairs."

As Lily and James wiped the hysterical tears from their eyes a solemn expression overcame their faces. James stood immediately and went into battle mode. 

"Wakeley go to your safe spot now!"

They had designated "safe spots" places (like a closet) guarded and hidden by magic for dire situations. James turned to Lily as his daughter ran to the cupboard beneath the hall bathroom's sink. He reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet. With a sweep of his wand the silly disguises vanished.

"Lily, please, go with her." he said softly, still holding one of her hands. Her expression hardened as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and gripped her wand. 

"No Way James! You know I am just as good as you!" she refused.

"That's not it at all Lily! Please. I lost Harry, I can't bear losing you."

Lily's mouth hung agape. She understood his reasoning but in a way he had lost her over these past years.

"James! What about these past years? How you've become so distant? You're only a shadow of your old self! You have lost me. Not physically no. But spiritually, emotionally I'm not here anymore. I'm still with the old you! I hold on to the glimmers I see sometimes for dear life! Let me do this with you James! Whatever or whoever is down there doesn't matter. You're my husband let me be your wife."

James was silent but took her hand in his, nodded and then led the way down the stairs. They crept as silently as they could and stopped right before entering the kitchen. They heard sounds of someone walking around. James looked at Lily and nodded. Then he burst through the door with her close behind him, his wand arm outstretched. There was a yelp of fear and they looked down. A small house elf sat cowering on the floor by the stove where it had been starting up a pot of tea. James and Lilly lowered their wands feeling quite foolish. James approached the still cowering house elf and kneeled down beside it. He stuck out his hand for the elf to shake.

"Sorry 'bout the scare. I'm James Potter, you are?" His voice was warm, kind and melodic like how he used to speak to Harry or to Sirius before they left school. The house elf stopped shaking so violently peeked his eyes up. He saw the hand and his large eyes grew even wider. Extremely timidly it reached out its hand and James took it.

"Hammy sir, it is such an honorable pleasure…" But James wide smile and vigorous handshake cut him off.

"Sit down, Hammy! And tell us why you're here!"

Hammy shook his head.

"Oh no sir! Hammy would not want to sit down with such a fine wizard and lovely witch." the house elf bowed deeply. But then a small, timid voice was again heard from the doorway. 

"Mum? Dad? What is… that?" 

They both chuckled.

"He is a House Elf, Wakeley, and his name is Hammy." Lily answered. But before Wakeley could ask any more questions the house elf spoke.

"I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to watch over the young Potter." He said giving a small but respectful bow to the young girl. James put his hand to his head and exclaimed,

"Of course! I had completely forgotten! How stupid of me! Well thank you very much Hammy!"

And the couple dashed up the stairs to put on their disguises. They both felt extremely foolish for being so paranoid. There was an enormous and awkward silence in their bedroom as James and Lily changed. The argument that had occurred earlier was echoing in their minds and James knew that Lily was so right. After they finished their disguises and hugged Wakeley goodbye, they through the invisibility cloak over themselves and headed off to Hogsmeade. They apparated to the edge of the forest and then walked to the gates of Hogwarts and continued their walk towards Hogsmeade.

It was a blustery day and the streets were nearly empty. They removed the cloak and James took up Lily's hand in his and smiled at her. She looked nothing like herself. She had Bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her freckles vanished and were replaced with fair skin. She was much taller and a little chubbier. Her ears had grown and her chin was much more pointed. Every curve and angle of Lily that James had loved and memorized was gone. But he knew underneath that the woman he loved was still there.

Lily beamed back at James or who she supposed was James was because the man in front of her looked nothing like him. He was about the same height as her and didn't wear glasses. He had light brown hair that was curly and fell past his ears. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and his square jaw had been rounded off. His muscles had vanished and a strange tattoo crept up his neck from underneath his shirt.

They bought new robes and toys and even a miniature broom for their daughter. Each of them bought one gift for the other. They spent hours shopping and walking and reminiscing. 

"James," Lily started quietly, "What should we get for Harry?"

"Lily…" James started. He wished she wouldn't be like this! She knew they couldn't send Harry a gift! It had been a risk to send Harry that broom when he made the quidditch team but Dumbledore had made a quick cover up but rebuked them severely afterwards. 

"No James! We won't say who it's from! Please?" Lily begged. James looked into her now blue eyes and almost had no compassion as he looked at the strange and unknown woman before him. But her pleading voice, her beautiful voice, go him. 

"OK. But what to get.." he pondered. But then he felt the lump inside his coat and jumped up with glee.

"Lily! Let's give him the invisibility cloak!" Lily put her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow looking extremely skeptical.

"Yeah James! Great idea! We can get our son into trouble!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh Lily loosen up! Let's have an influence on him a little even if we can't raise him! He's got Marauder blood Lily, you know he'll get in trouble with or without this cloak so let's give him a hand!"

Lily sighed and then laughed.

"I'm helpless to you James!" she joked and then pretended to faint into his arms. He laughed but caught her and embraced her before she pushed away with a mischievous gleam in her eye. And she took off running down the street with James close on her heels. 

"I am going to catch you and tickle you for so long you'll wish you had never met me!" he called.

"Impossible!" she laughed.

And then they both knew that they were ok again. That Harry would be fine. That everything would be fine. Because they just learned that their love could make it through anything.

**A/N: ok I know I'm a pansy. I make everything happy at the end. I just can't bear to see either of them that miserable and it makes me sad to write that stuff! So there ya go! REVIEW!**


	4. Christmas Eve

**A/N: So I was reading over my previous chapter and I was like, 'I've written so many chapters in the first story and this one that end in either James chasing Lily or Lily chasing James!' HAHA… anyways… suggestions and/or constructive criticism is DEEPLY appreciated! And reviews in general!! Please!! ****L**** it makes me sad when I see how many hits I get and then the tiny amount of reviews! But thanks so so so so so much if you did review! **

Sirius Black was sulking. It didn't suit him very well. He sat in front of the warm fire place wearing a cheesy Christmas sweater and a unsightly scowl. It was Christmas Eve and he planned on getting very drunk and being very alone. That is until he heard a halfheartedly jovial voice coming from the kitchen.

"Sirius! Oh MR. PADFOOT!" Remus called from the hall as he skipped into the room and collapsed onto the floor beside his melancholy friend. Sirius just lolled his head around to Remus' direction and stared at him with a 'What the bloody hell do you want?' expression.

"Oh Sirius! Stop pouting and cheer up! It's Christmas Eve! We should be at some party hittin' up birds!" he laughed and roughly patted his friends' back. "Look! I even brought Firewhiskey!" he showed his friend the large bottle of alcohol but still received a passive response.

"Woohoo." Sirius dryly proclaimed and flopped his hands lazily in the air for a moment. "What exactly are we celebrating? The tenth Christmas we've had to spend without James and Lily and Harry….. And…." he paused for a moment to sigh sadly. "her."

Remus knew immediately who Sirius was referring to, Lily's unborn daughter. Well, who they believed to be unborn, but what do they know? Dumbledore is a pretty darn good obliviator! No tears came. Not any more. The two had spent many Christmases alone or crying or completely plastered. But when was it time to move on? When should they get on with their lives? Sirius tried but simply couldn't.

"How is it that I didn't get to take care of Harry?" Sirius asked the question that he asked Remus nearly every time they spoke. "How is it Remus?" Sirius pounded his fists against the floor in frustration.

"How is it that we can't spend Holidays with him or visit him at all? How is it that he doesn't know his godfather exists? How is it that he knows nothing of his parents?"

"Sirius," Remus tried to calm his friend. "You know what Dumbledore said…"

"Screw Dumbledore!" Sirius stood up in a determined manner.

"Sirius…" Remus began cautiously as he too stood. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we go to the castle! It'll be mostly empty but Harry will be there!" He was suddenly excited with his eyes aglow with the glimmer of mischief that hadn't manifested itself in years. Remus knew they shouldn't but he couldn't resist the thrill and temptation. He had never been a good prefect.

"Well…. That does sound logical… Let's do it!"

Lily and Wakeley danced around their house together as they giggled and sang their favorite Christmas carols.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock, Jingle Bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle bell square, in the frosty air!" the two harmonized as they shook their hips to the beat and danced around the room.

James raised his eyes from the Daily Prophet and laughed as he shook his head at his ridiculous girls. The family was all smiles, the exact opposite of their sulking friends miles and miles away. The ironic thing was, Remus and Sirius thought Lily and James were dead but spent their Christmas Eve skulking about it, but James and Lily spared no remorseful thoughts for their friends or what could've been. Not to say they didn't care because they did! But it was Christmas and they spent enough time being regretful.

"Goodnight Love," Lily kissed her exhausted daughter on the forehead as she tucked her into bed.

"Night Mum," she replied with a yawn. Lily turned and saw James standing in the doorway leaning against the frame of the door. He smiled broadly at her and she smiled back. He opened his arms to her and she gladly fell into them. Then they quietly crept from the room. Once out of ear shot Lily voiced her plea.

"James, could we please just…" she began searching him with her eyes before she stopped short as he shook his head at her.

"No Lily. We can't do this it's dangerous."

"But it's Christmas!" Lily complained like a small child.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair and turned away from Lily, his face in his hands. He hated saying no to her! When he took his hands away Lily was standing in front of him again. He smiled at her.

"Please, Please, Please?" she begged her hands in prayer like fashion.

"What about Wakeley?"

"We can summon Hammy! Please James?"

James sighed and thought for a moment.

"Oh come on Mr. so-called-marauder! Take a little risk now and then!" she laughed. But James eyes clouded over and her smile faded a little.

"No." he said stonily.

"What?" she asked timidly.

"No." James said in an even harsher tone as he turned to walk away. Lily grabbed his wrist to try and stop him but he pulled away roughly. Tears stung her eyes and Lily's voice shook.

"James… don't do this.."

He turned around and pinned her against the wall, not like he used to when he was going to kiss her. This was a new emotion displaying itself and it was a little scary. James had a hold on each of Lily's tiny shoulders. He got right up in her face.

"You think I've lost my sense of adventure? That I'm not doing this because I'm afraid to? What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Lily spit at him. He shook her roughly and a ittle sob escaped from her.

"Lily! Get this through your head! I don't want to lose you! I'm not willing to take that chance!"

"Do you even remember you ever had a son?" the tears poured from her eyes in torrents. "Do even care about him? Love him? HE IS YOUR SON JAMES! YOUR SON! Remember him! REMEMBER HIM!" Lily screamed hysterically.

James was in tears and his grip on his wife loosened.

"Lily, I remember him. I remember every detail about him. I think of him every moment of the day. Every night I dream of what he looks like and what his laugh sounds like! He's my son dammit!"

A creak of the floor brought their attention to the small girl standing a few feet away outside her bedroom door with a hippogriff stuffed animal in one hand and a snitch covered blanket in the other. Her cheeks her tear stained and her tiny voice croaked with sadness.

"Please don't fight."

James released his grip on Lily entirely and Lily pushed away and ran down the stairs covering her face with her hands. She grabbed a cloak and apparated to the edge of the forest. She choked down her sobs, mopped her face and sprinted to the castle.

Remus and Sirius had been sitting outside the portrait hole for about half an hour and were getting weary of guessing the password. The fat lady sang even worse when she was drunk and told horrible jokes. She was terrible company.

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah Moons?"

"Reckon we oughta give up and leave before we get caught?"

"No Way! We're so close! Besides listen to that awesome party in there! I bet it's amazing!"

"Well Padfoot, uh what exactly is our plan once we get inside the common room?"

"Um…. Act like students?" Sirius shrugged and smiled innocently at his friend who now looked at him with a 'what an idiot' expression.

"Great! We have no plan and by the way Pads you're 31 and you may try to deny it but time is a cruel master and I don't think you will be able to get away with flirting with the fifth years!"

"AW! You ruin all my fun Remes!!" Sirius crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"Now c'mon! if we're ever gonna get in we need to figure out this password!"

"I always did like you boys!" the fat lady suddenly burst out slurring drunkenly.

"You all are so handsome and funny! Really very funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The painted woman laughed and laughed. Sirius and Remus just raised their eyebrows at each other. But then the portrait swung forward. They each peered their head inside before turning to each other and grinning. They high fived and then jumped up to join the party before the drunk portrait swung back into place.

Lily didn't have a plan but she knew she had to go to Hogwarts. She ran through the hallways taking as many secret passages as she could and finally she reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Hello Lady Bradley." Lily curtsied. She was one of the few students who bothered to learn the 'Fat Lady's' true name and her efforts were deeply appreciated.

"Hello Lady Lily." Lily grimaced at how obviously drunk the lady was as she slurred her words horribly and when she tried to curtsy she fell face first onto the floor of her painting. She rolled over and Lily saw she had passed out but not before opening the portrait for Lily.

Lily stepped inside with a broad grin on her face. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do. She pulled the hood of her cloak up to shadow her face before joining the throng of students. She beamed. Oh she missed Hogwarts! She turned her head quickly, a little too quickly as her hood fell and then she saw standing a few feet away Sirius Black and Remus Lupin staring straight at her. However, they weren't standing there for long. Sirius' knees gave out and he fell backward into the crowd which cushioned his fall. Remus simply stared at her.

"Lily…." he whispered.

And then he dropped the drink he had been holding. The whole room was silent as they stared at the two and the glass tinkled as it hit the floor and split into tiny little pieces.


	5. Love Conquers All

**A/N: okay… sorry about the wait… especially since I left you all with a cliff hanger.. I probably shouldn't be writing this right now because exams are this week.. But a girl's gotta have priorities… Harry Potter vs. Exams… hmmm.. HARRY POTTER! Haha anyways on with the story…**

Lily and Remus just stared at each other neither knowing what to do. Then Lily grimaced and swore.

"James is going to kill me…"

Sirius laughed at the irony. Remus turned on him.

"What exactly do you find so funny about this situation?" he demanded.

"Well see… Lily and James are dead, or they're supposed to be dead and Lily said, 'James is going to kill me!' But everyone thinks they're dead anyway.. Or they are dead.. Wow that's confusing!"

Remus just gave him a look before turning back to Lily. She was smiling.

"Padfoot…." she laughed fondly, "I guess we should go see Dumbledore!"

"Yeah…." Remus replied still immensely confused.

Sirius just continued his bark-like laughter as Lily grabbed Remus' hand and dragged them out of the portrait hole.

Half an hour later Lily, Remus and Sirius sat in the kitchens catching up over tea with all the students who had seen them that night obliviated. 

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

Lily had been gone for an hour and James was worried out of his mind. Admittedly he had overreacted very harshly but he regretted it. He finally decided what he would do. He grabbed his cloak and entered Wakeley's bedroom. 

"Love?"

She looked up from her dollhouse and into her daddy's worried face. Her own features contorted into an expression of worry.

"I'm going out to look for your mother. Hammy should be here soon. Don't leave the house. Don't answer the door. Don't open the window, even for owls. You know the rules. I should be home soon." Then he approached her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright dad," she replied sadly.

He swept from the room and set up more protective spells even though they were simple, they couldn't hurt. He sent a patronus to Hammy and apparated with a crack.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

Lily laughed loudly as the Sirius did little dances with the house elves and Remus juggled chicken drumsticks. She showed them how to balance a spoon on their noses but they still couldn't do it. They all carried on with their childish merriment and carefree jokes. Even the house elves joined in. It was a rousing party of food, drink and laughter. So it was no surprise that no one took notice of a white stag patronus appearing and eventually it dissipated into a fog and then to nothing.

"Sirius! Put your shirt back on and get off the table!" Lily choked out through laughter and chewing. Remus laughed but instead of listening to Lily, Sirius convinced five house elves to join him on the table as they did the dance to thriller while Lily nearly peed herself. Remus couldn't hold back much longer, he was a marauder after all! And soon he was on the table dancing with his shirt off too. They were both singing the lyrics and all the other house elves joined in.

"C'mon Lily! It's your turn! Take it off!" Sirius cat called.

She just laughed harder because she knew he was joking. But she joined anyway, well with her shirt still on! Then they heard the door open and McGonagall stormed in in her sleeping gown and cap.

"What the bloody hell is this terrible racket! People are trying to sleep and I…" she froze as she saw the ridiculous scene in front of her. Then all the dancers/singers stopped too. And they all collapsed into fits of laughter. As soon as McGonagall got over the shock of finding a full blown dance party in the kitchens she exploded in laughter. 

"McGonagall! Of all the people who could've found us!" Sirius choked out as he wiped away the streaming tears.

When everyone had settled down again McGonagall sat down with them. 

"My first reaction when I saw what was going on was 'I haven't scene something like this since the Marauders' school days!' Well I was right! It was you boys!" she chuckled, "That was amazing! You all are actually very good singers and dancers!"

Remus and Sirius stood up and bowed deeply.

"Why thank you Madam! We try very hard!" Remus said taking her hand.

"We really appreciate you kind words Minnie!" Sirius said taking the other.

In unison they kissed her hands and she chuckled.

But then she stopped and looked at Lily suddenly.

"But, wait, no…. Lily- What?" she stuttered remembering that there was something wrong with the picture, Lily Potter was dead.

Lily simply smiled and took Minerva's hand in hers.

"It's a very, very long and complicated story so please don't ask me to go into it! And just, don't tell anyone ok?"

Minerva just nodded.

They all continued to talk and laugh until a huge crash was heard above their heads. They all peered up at the ceiling as if they would be able to see through it and then at the sound of the second crash they all jumped up and ran to the door. They dashed through the halls and up the stairs. As they got closer they could hear a man yelling.

"Lily Potter! LILY!! Where the hell are you?" the man growled out.

The four stopped abruptly and Remus, Sirius and Minerva all stared at her.

"Oh Merlin," she said as she backed into the wall, sliding down it and digging her hands into her hair, "He's lost it. He's finally lost it."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other grinning mischievously before taking off down the hall screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Jamesie boy!! Prongs! Deer boy! JAMES!!" 

Lily and Minerva looked at each other worried and amused at the same time and charged own the hall after the two 'men'. they emerged from the corridor just in time to see James get tackled by the other two open armed marauders.

"Hi guys." James gasped from underneath their 'dog pile' or you might say dog-werewolf-stag pile. Students were emerging from all directions. Some looked curious, some frightened and some just looked tired. Then from the enormous crowd Dumbledore appeared looking very calm and serene at least until you looked into his eyes. His bright blue eyes were sparkling with joy and dancing in laughter. 

"Well I guess your secret's blown now. Isn't it?" he said to lily and James who just smiled sheepishly.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

Lily and James embrace Remus and Sirius and bid goodbye to the professor's at their apparition point. 

"We'll be back, as soon as Dumbledore straightens everything out." Lily assured them all. Sirius pretended to sob as he clung to James. James just rolled this eyes at everyone else as he patted Sirius' head. 

"Oh James! Don't leave me! Leave Lily and be with me! You don't understand! I just- I just love you so much!" and then Sirius broke down into pretend sobs and pleadings. 

"Oh shut up Padfoot!" James swatted at his best friend playfully and Sirius looked up at James from the ground with a grin, his eyes conveying to James that he really was ecstatic to see him.

Lily and James apparated hand in hand into their kitchen. They looked at each other and James pulled her up into his arms, spinning her around. He beamed at her. Something he hadn't done for awhile and before she could even blink he had bent down and consumed her in a passionate kiss. He was back. Real James, Happy James was back. 

They climbed the stairs hand in hand smiling at each other and entered Wakeley's room just to check on her and make sure she was all right and to tell hammy that he could leave. They pushed open the door to find a chilly and empty room. Their smilees dropped to frowns as they cautiously entered the room. Lily shivered violently and James wrapped a protective arm around her. The window had been thrown open and the drapes fluttered hauntingly.

Then they saw it. A roll of parchment placed on Wakeley's bed. They both sat down on the bed an opened the note. It read:

So much for true love conquering all. 

They looked at each other confused but in their hearts they knew what had happened. Wakeley was gone. 

They knew that much, but what they didn't know was that life was about to change drastically. They were poised at the edge of a war. Life was going to be tough. And things were going to turn bad very fast but all behind closed doors away from the eyes of the public. Evil was something that would hide from them and do its terrible workings in secret. It was something far beyond their control.

**A/N: Okay so I'm having a real hard time writing this story! Suggestions would be amazing guys! LOL I don't know exactly where it's gonna go yet so even drastic situations are gratefully accepted! I know it's short! ****L**** sorry! REVIEW! Please..**


	6. sorry

Hey guys, um.. I'm really bored of this story and it just isn't worth it to me when it takes me so long to come up with a chapter that I barely like and then get hardly any reviews! So unless you guys can change my mind I am abandoning this fic. I might be back in a few weeks maybe months, if any of you guys want it you can have it. Just PM me.. I'm just sick of it and I'm not sure where it's going because my heart really isn't in it… the first story was just so much better! L so sorry guys!


	7. THERE IS HOPE!

ATTENTION!! LOL… WELL I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING STARTING A DIFFERENT SEQUAL TO HARRY'S FIRST BIRTHDAY AKA IT HURTS BAD… BECAUSE I THINK I WOULD BE HAPPIER WITH LILY AND JAMES RAISING HARRY… YEAH I DEFINITELY WOULD.. I THINK THIS STORY IS JUST TOO SAD FOR ME.. THE CRAP IN MY REAL LIFE IS SAD ENOUGH YOU KNOW? SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK… THANKS


End file.
